


Final Moments of My Long Life

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so damn tired of this stuff. Set during Lucifer Rising. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments of My Long Life

She's so damn tired of this stuff.

Sure, Lilith might be an evil, psychotic and ruthless demon who loves to spill the blood of a lot of innocent people while seducing and manipulating others into helping her but over the years, the thrill of killing and being a destructive force has lost its thrill.

As if it ever had any kind of thrill for her in the first place.

She remembers the day that Lucifer got his own ass kicked out of Heaven for rebelling against his own family and had then proceeded to change her forever. He'd targeted her because she'd happened to be there at the time and he'd instantly twisted her soul, corrupting her to such an extreme degree that when she'd regained consciousness hours later, she'd realized with shock and denial that she didn't even resemble a human being anymore.

Apparently, it had been his own way at creating something new, a being capable of feeling nothing but childish glee at seeing things being destroyed and an urge to case destruction, suffering and death whenever she went. He'd also given her powers that had been way beyond her imagination.

But at a very high price: she had unknowingly become the final of the 66 Seals which meant that with her death, Lucifer would be released from his prison.

At the time, Lilith had freaked out over the whole thing while cursing Lucifer for what he had done.

Even a thousand or so years later, in modern times, she still hasn't forgiven Lucifer.

And to be honest, she doesn't think she ever will.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As she prepares for the ritual that will end with Lucifer's birth, shuddering at the coldness that sweeps through her body in the quiet, cold corridors of St. Mary’s Convent , Lilith doesn't need to turn her back to know that her loyal followers, people she personally summoned to help her are lying on the ground, dead, their own lives cruelly snatched away from them by her own powers.

Saving the world?

 _Yeah, right,_ Lilith thinks bitterly.

 _More like condemning it._

She was Lucifer's creation, a demon everyone feared or hated, a being who also possesses young girls or beautiful women to help her achieve her needs. Her followers were demonic-possessed, low-level fools who loyally served her and even spilled her blood in her name.

 _Good riddance to them,_ Lilith says silently.

Even from the very beginning, the moment Lucifer screwed her life up, she's never liked this demonic business.

She just wants it to end.

Nothing more.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The minute she sees Sam and Ruby step into the halls, Lilith knows that the moment has finally arrived.

She's almost happy that the end for her is here but then again, she knows that she's not exactly supposed to be celebrating or even simply surrend before begging Sam Winchester, the Chosen One, Azazel's Special Children and Lucifer's True Vessel to kill her.

No, because demons are supposed to be merciless, unforgiving sons of bitches only interested in death, destruction and power.

So she steps into the role of being the evil demon who has the blood of thousands on her consciousness and doesn't care about anything else before gesturing with her hand, her telekenetic powers forcing the doors of the chapel to close. But seconds later, Sam opens the doors, the sheer force sending Lilith flying back where she hits the altar.

Lilith recovers but can't move because Sam's holding her in place.

''I’ve been waiting for this – for a very long time'', he replies, his voice grim.

“Then give me your best shot'', she states, meeting his gaze.

Sam raises his hand and Lilith gasps, wincing in pain as a surge of light begins spreading through her body. She never expected Sam to be so skilled at torture but then again, Ruby's the one responsible for training him to enhance his own demonic powers so credit has to be given to both sides.

When he stops, Lilith is annoyed.

She knows that Dean is trying everything in his power to get through the locked doors, to stop Sam from going through with the plan but Lilith knows that it has to be done, even if it means lying to Sam's face and manipulating him to do it. Ruby's holding Dean off for the time being so Lilith has got to act fast.

She then laughs, the sound getting Sam's attention again.

“You turned yourself into a freak – a monster'', she says gleefully although inside she's feeling very sorry for him. ''And now you’re not gonna bite! I’m sorry, but that is honestly adorable''.

Sam's hand is raised again, his eyes going black.

Lilith gasps as the light fills her again but it's not gentle. It's full of rage, anger and haterd, emotions that Sam has for her. She knows that he's been wanting to kill her ever since she had her own Hellhounds kill Dean a year or so ago but she never expected the force to be so strong.

It's crushing her very essence, choking the air out of her lungs while also causing her heart to stop beating and the rest of her organs and her body to shut down altogether.

Sam then clenches her fist and suddenly everything including the bone-crushing agony stops.

Lilith gives a final death-cry before slumping to the ground. She knows that Sam's efforts have worked because her entire body has been damaged beyond any hope of being healed or even repaired. She's going home to her real family and somehow, a small part of her hopes Ruby pays for her own betrayal as well.

Hitting the ground, Lilith's final thought is: _Thank you, Sam_ and she hopes that they can stop her "father", Lucifer from destroying mankind.

Then, the lights go out.

For good.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired me to do this but I just felt like writing this anyway because it's been on my mind for the last few days.
> 
> Like everyone else, I saw Lilith as a ruthless, cold-hearted demon who got what she deserved when Sam killed her.
> 
> But I also saw her as a normal human being who had been corrupted and tainted into becoming this demonic creature that only lived to kill and destroy while also being the final seal that would bring Lucifer into the world.
> 
> In my mind, Lilith was unknowingly thrust into the life of being a demon and Lucifer turned her into a weapon of his own choice by robbing her of her very humanity before giving her a new life and immortality as a demonic being.
> 
> Despite what other people might think, the Lilith in this fic came across as having some degree of emotion left although Lucifer seemingly stripped her of that while making her his first demonic creation and essentially his "daughter".
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and please let me know your thoughts on it. :)


End file.
